Tents and closets have been widely used by consumers. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional tent comprises an upper strut 8 inserted into a lower strut 7 in a slidable manner. The upper strut 8 includes an elastic buckle 6 having a spot 61. A sliding bracket 5 is secured onto the lower strut 7 and comprises a through hole for insertion of the spot 61 of the elastic buckle 6. When the user wants to retract the upper strut 8 from the lower strut 7, he needs to push the spot 61 inward away from the through hole 51, which is hard to operate and may hurt the user sometimes.
In view of these shortcomings, and many others, the inventor has derived the present invention.